Leyenda negra: Sonicsew
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Por correo e recibido el CD al que ahora tanto miedo tengo... Él solo quiere divertirse a mi costa, lo sé... Él es más rápido y astuto que yo... ¿En serio...me está viendo? Rated T por sangre


**Hola a todos los lectores n_n este fic va de la leyenda negra...que he tenido la "suerte" de jugar la primera :S cambio los humanos por erizos...**

–

Era un lunes por la tarde, un día normal y corriente, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los árboles bailaban con el viento, todo normal...

Yo estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto, tirada en la cama. Hablaba con algunos de mis amigos por el portátil. Yo estaba contenta, no creí que ese día fuera diferente...ahí me equivoqué...

Llamaron a la puerta.  
Yo rápidamente levanté la cabeza, me bajé de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta, porque estaba sola en casa. Abrí esperando que fueran mis padres, pero en realidad no había nadie.

-Hmmm...-Musité. Abrí las cortinas y salí. No estaban los coches de mis primos, eso significaba que no habían sido ellos. Bajé la mirada. Había un paquete delante de la puerta. Lo cogí y entré a mi casa. Miré detenidamente el paquete. Tenía mi nombre, es decir, era para mi.

-¿Quien me habrá enviado este pedazo de paquete?-Dije algo desinteresada. Lo abrí, había un CD y una carta. Cogí la carta y la leí. Era de mi amigo Tarken. Algo extrañada empecé a leer la carta...

"_Hey, Claudia..._

_Maldición esto es urgente, necesito que te deshagas de esto, ya que no lo has jugado...rómpelo y no lo juegues! si lo haces te perseguirá como lo hizo conmigo...cuando termines de leer esto, tira el paquete a la basura, te lo agradeceré mucho...repito: no lo juegues...dios que miedo..._

_Tarken"_

-Wtf?-Dije cuando terminé de leer.-No sabía que tuviera una ortografía tan...emmm...¿movida? Woa parece que tiene miedo.-Dije sonriendo.-Y ahora que lo pienso...¿desde cuando este se sabe mi dirección?-Suspiré. Bajé la nota y miré el paquete. Estaba bien envuelto.-¿Y que será?-Dije curiosa. **Error mío...**

Abrí el misterioso paquete...había una caja de disco negra. La abrí. Había un videojuego...¡De Sonic! Sonreí nada más verlo, solté la funda y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Encendí la Wii. Esperé al menú principal y metí el disco.

Esperé unos segundos...tardó bastante en aparecer la imagen del juego.

No me importó y puse el juego.

No salió la pantalla de inicio, es decir, no salió el "comenzar" o "volver a menú de Wii" del principio, simplemente salió una pantalla para poner datos.

Suspiré nerviosa y leí las preguntas...

-A ver... "Nombre" "Edad" "País" ¿por qué quiere un juego saber todo eso? En fin...-Simplemente lo rellené. Me sorprendió ver que no había más partidas guardadas, sonreí y dije casi riendo

-Wow, Tarken ni siquiera lo a jugado...un motivo para molestarle.-

Luego me salió una pregunta aún más rara.

-"¿Cual es tu mayor miedo?" ¿Por qué demonios lo quiere saber?-Dije molesta. Suspiré.-En fin..como no hay que esconderlo...-Escribí el nombre del personaje al que más miedo tengo: Chucky.

Entonces salieron unas letras rojas y parecían escritas en sangre...

-"¿Preparado para jugar?" ¡Of course!-Dije contenta.

Me salió directamente la pantalla para elegir personaje. Miré a todos los personajes: Sonic, Tails, Amy y Knuckles.

-¡Que genial! ¡Van vestidos como en Sonic Riders!-Dije, y es que me encantaba ese juego.

Luego miré a los personajes...Sonic estaba en posición al lado derecho, con una lágrima en la mejilla, los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Luego miré al de al lado...Tails tenía los ojos entornados y tristes, y su mano izquierda estaba sujetando a su brazo derecho. Luego miré a Knuckles, él estaba completamente de espaldas, y tenía las manos cruzadas, lo sé porque no se les veía, y entonces miré a Amy, ella tenía la mirada muy triste...como el episodio 52 de Sonic X, solo que no tenía sonrisa, estaba seria...y noté que me miraba fijamente a mi.

Me moví un poco, y me pareció que sus ojos me seguían. Me callé y suspiré.

-Que imaginación...-Reí.

Por supuesto, elegí a Amy, pero no me llevó directamente al nivel, Amy y los demás personajes se movieron, y había una flecha abajo de la pantalla donde ponía "continuar". Miré a los personajes.

Tails miraba a Amy, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, y las manos las tenía pegadas al cuerpo. Knuckles se había girado, para mirar a Amy, horrorizado, mientras Amy tenía las manos en el pecho, y dos "ríos" (por decirlo así) de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Luego miré a Sonic...él sí me impactó...me estaba mirando a mi...A MI con la boca medio abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me asusté muchísimo...

Suspiré, miré por última vez a Amy y le di a "continuar".

Empezó el nivel...no hubo historia para empezar...es decir, apareció Amy en un monopatín...

-¡¿MONOPATÍN?!-Grité. Literalmente, Amy estaba en un monopatín rosa con corazones azules.

Torcí el mando y le di a la flecha de la derecha, y Amy empezó a patinar, muuuy lento...

-Esto parece un juego clásico.-Dije porque realmente, de no ser porque era la Amy moderna y tenía el traje de Sonic Riders, cualquiera pensaría que era un juego de Classic Sonic.

Suspiré y seguí jugando. No era Green Hill Zone ni ningún otro lugar de ese mundo...era una...¿carretera? Eso si que me impresionó. ¿Desde cuando había carreteras en el mundo de Sonic?

-Dios, este videojuego lo habrá hecho algún hacker, porque esto no puede ser original.-Dije enfadada.

Seguí jugando, Amy patinaba cada vez más rápido, y cada vez se le deformaba más la cara.

Yo me fijé más en ese acto, la erizita rosa parecía asustada...continuamente miraba hacia atrás y cuando volvía a mirar hacia delante su cara era más pálida.

Yo suspiré y puse cara aburrida.

-¿Que se supone que me voy a encontrar ahora? ¿uh? ¿A Tails Doll? ¿O tal vez a Sonicexe?-Dije burlona. Noté que Amy me miraba...a mi. Y dijo que no con la cabeza, como si me estuviera escuchando. Yo me paré en seco, incluso dejé de pulsar el mando, pero el monopatín seguía en movimiento. Era una escena del juego. La eriza rosa se bajó del patín y ando unos segundos...entonces las dos vimos en el suelo un libro marrón. Entonces se paró la escena. Yo volvía a tener el control.

Amy me miraba y me decía que no, pero yo seguía...**estúpida de mi...**pulsé el 2, y Amy se agachó, y abrió el libro.

La pantalla se puso negra, y se oyó una risa malvada. Me asusté mucho, sobretodo porque tenía las luces apagadas y me dio miedo. Entonces salieron unas letras rojas parecidas escritas con sangre en la pantalla. En ellas ponía "La curiosidad mató al gato" me asusté y le di al 2 todas las veces que pude, asta que salió una luz roja en la pantalla, parecía que me estuviera mirando, y me quedé quieta.

Entonces la luz roja "explotó" y se vio el nivel. Suspiré, pero ahí no había acabado la pesadilla.

Me fijé en Amy, ella golpeaba la pantalla, mientras lloraba descontroladamente y tenía las pupilas encogidas. Tal fue el extremo que oí como que golpeaban una mesa, pero no...era ella dando puñetazos a la pantalla.

Entonces la pantalla se puso negra y salieron unas letras rojas que me dijeron: "No te distraigas Ahiru y sigue con el juego..." ¿Ahiru? A ver, la gente me dice Ahiru porque significa Pato en japonés y soy muy patosa, pero, ¿como demonios el juego supo que me llamaban así?

La cuestión es que volvió la pantalla, y vi más detenidamente a Amy. ¡Tenía la ropa rajada! Como si la hubieran atacado, y estaba llena de arañazos y moratones. Suspiré y le di a la flecha de la derecha para correr. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, un ruido me crasheo y miré la pantalla. Amy se había parado, parecía una escena del juego. Me miró, estaba...llorando...y me dijo adiós con la mano.

-¿Amy?-Musité.

-Adiós...-Dijo ella. Me sorprendí. ¿Amy me acababa de contestar? ¿Me había oído?

La pantalla se puso en negro, y apareció una flecha blanca con unas letras mayúsculas y blancas encima. Ponía "CONTINUAR". Yo le di sin pensar, pero tenía curiosidad sobre qué le había pasado a Amy.

Entonces se puso la pantalla se selección de personajes. Me horroricé, y los otros personajes parecían pensar lo mismo que yo.

Amy estaba tiesa...con...la boca cosida...los ojos entornados y rojos, lágrimas de sangre y la ropa completamente arañada y gastada.

Todos los demás personajes estaban tristes, la miraban y lloraban, pero más Sonic.

A mi me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Me fijé que Amy me estaba mirando, y de buenas a primeras, apareció arriba de ella unas letras que ponían "_No fue tu culpa_"

Me asuste mucho, e intenté escoger a Sonic, pero parecía bloqueado. Entonces rápidamente cerré los ojos y pulsé no se cuales teclas del mando, y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en el primer nivel con el zorrito Tails.

Él estaba montado en una bicicleta, y empecé a manejarlo y estuvimos un buen rato sin ver nada.

Entonces, a medida que avanzábamos, el cielo se ponía negro, como una noche eterna sin luna.

Entonces se paró. Tails me miró apenado, y dijo que no con la cabeza. Esta vez, le hice caso.

Le di media vuelta a la bici y me lo llevé de allí. No quería que Tails acabara como mi pobre Amy...

Luego Tails se paró. Era una escena del juego. Comenzó a mover sus colas y se levitó hacia arriba.

Empecé a manejarlo, iba por el cielo y parecía despreocupado y se divertía.

Un chillido aterrador nos ensordeció a los dos. Tails miró hacia abajo, su cara se volvió pálida y comenzó a volar más rápido. Era una escena de juego.

Me fijé en que muy muy muy veloz mente (casi no se vio) una sombra negra "voló" asta Tails y lo ¿atrapó? No lo sé porque la pantalla se puso negra.

"No es hora de divertirse" Dijeron las letras de sangre.

Yo suspiré nerviosamente y fruncí el ceño. Le di al 2, y apareció Tails...con rajas en todo el cuerpo y moratones sobretodo en sus dos colas. Estaba sentado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

Vi que con las manos ponía un número: 1 y 2.

-¿Significa que le de al 1 y al 2?-

Sorprendentemente Tails dijo que si con la cabeza. En vez de asustarme, lo hice. **Algo que hice bien...por ahora...**

Le di rápidamente a continuamente. Una especie de escudo apareció rodeando al zorrito.

Vi entonces la misma sombra negra de antes, era una bola, y empezó a tirarse con el escudo, intentando romperlo.

Tails comenzó a llorar, él **sabía **cual era su final...Me hizo el mismo gesto que Amy: me dijo adiós con la mano.

-A-Adiós...-Musitó.

Me sorprendí muchísimo por segunda vez, ¿Tails en verdad me estaba viendo jugar?

Entonces la sombra negra consiguió atravesar el escudo y en ese momento...la pantalla se puso negra. Las letras rojas volvieron a aparecer... "Te encontré, ARF"

-¿¡QUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUEQUE!?-Grité seguidamente.

El juego me acababa de llamar como me decía una amiga de FF, ¿como diablos lo supo?

Me quedé aterrorizada asta que volvió a aparecer el "CONTINUAR"

Le di al 2 para seguir. Ahora no podía dejar el juego.

Apareció el menú de personajes. Me atreví a mirar a Tails.

Tenía...tenía su flequillo...cosido a los ojos...el blanco de sus ojos ahora era negro...su piel amarilla ahora era blanca...sus ojos eran rojos...y su boca estaba seria, pero enseñaba unos colmillos.

-Tails...¿que he hecho?...-Dije arrepentida. Sonic y Knuckles miraban a Tails y Amy asustados y confundidos, y también lloraban.

Arriba de donde estaba Tails, aparecieron unas letras... "No has sido tu" Decían. Y es que Tails me miraba a mi, al igual que Amy...

-Se acabó. Voy a parar esta locura ahora mismo. Quito el juego y lo quemo.-Dije enfadada. Pero antes de sacar el disco salieron en mayúscula unas letras: "NO TE ATREVAS A QUITAR EL JUEGO O ESTA NOCHE MORIRÁS" tragué saliva, y me senté en la silla. Automáticamente se quitaron las letras y volvió la selección de personajes. Elegí a Knuckles.

Apareció en la carretera, con unos patines. Comencé a moverlo delicadamente. Knuckles me miraba inseguro, era la primera vez que veía a Knuckles tan pálido. A medida que íbamos avanzando, la carretera se volvía roja, pero no de su color, si no de sangre...entonces lo paré. Ya no quería continuar, me daba miedo...pero entonces pasó algo increíble...Knuckes se puso a animarme...

Me sonrió y me dio aplaudió un par de veces, y de buenas a primeras soltó

-Estaremos bien.-

Yo me quedé perpleja, y no se como sin que yo quisiera, mis manos empezaron a mover a Knuckles. Yo intenté parar pero no lo conseguí, no era dueña de mis propios movimientos.

Entonces Knuckles se paró, y por suerte mi mano también. Suspiré y miré la escena.

Knuckles cayó de rodillas al suelo...no se por qué.

Entonces la pantalla se desvió a la izquierda...y pude ver que la Esmeralda Maestra estaba completamente destruida. La pantalla se puso en negro, pero por sorprendente que parezca, no había letras rojas. Luego apareció Kncukles, LLORANDO y con morados en las piernas y brazos, y sangre por la cabeza. Me asusté mucho...pero él le daba golpes a la pantalla, como si quisiera salir de ahí. Simplemente le ayudé a correr...**tendría que haberlo pensado...**Knuckles se paró. Me miró y me dijo adiós con la mano.

-Suerte...-Fue lo único que me dijo. La pantalla se desvaneció poco a poco, y las terribles letras rojas me dijeron "Eres un buen método para la diversión" decía.

Volvió a aparecer el "CONTINUAR"

Esta vez me lo pensé...pero mis dedos actuaron solos y le di a continuar.

Me llevó nuevamente a la pantalla de selección de personaje. Solo Sonic y yo pudimos ver a todos los demás. Knuckles tenía los ojos cosidos y no los podía abrir, y su pelaje rojo ahora era negro, y sus mejillas (donde tiene la boca, la nariz y demás) era de color rojo.

Ya solo quedaba un personaje para continuar la partida. Sonic me miró, y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo le devolví el gesto y continué la partida. Ya nada me parecía extraño.

Aparecimos en el mismo nivel, en la carretera, y Sonic estaba con su patín verde, y me hizo su habitual gesto con la mano. Yo se lo devolví sonriente, y comenzamos a jugar.

Patinamos por un buen rato, y entonces, al mismo tiempo, el cielo se oscureció y la carretera se hizo roja de sangre. El valiente Sonic no hizo ningún gesto extraño y seguimos.

Se escucharon chillidos y golpes y demás.

Sonic fue acercándose lentamente (escena de juego) y vio a esa sombra negra, esta sonreía y me miró. Aparecieron unas letras arriba y decían "GAME OVER"

-Si a penas e empezado.-Dije.

-Y ya as terminado.-Dijo con una voz malvada. Me sorprendí y la pantalla se volvió negra.

"¿Has perdido? Que lástima. Pero, ¿sabes? Tienes un nivel especial." Ponía en las letras rojas.

No sabía que había pasado, no entendía nada, ¿Sonic estaba muerto? ¿Le había pasado lo mismo que a los demás? ¿Por qué no podía yo jugar con él?

Después de esas preguntas me concentré en lo que decía en las letras.

-Un nivel especial...¿Con cual personaje? ¿Shadow? ¿Silver? ¿Blaze? ¿María? ¿Rouge?-Pregunté.

Inmediatamente apareció el nivel. Me quedé con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. ¿Que había ahí? Pues...¡YO! ¡YO ESTABA EN EL JUEGO! me quedé sin palabras, solo la observé un tiempo...

-Yo...que soy una réplica barata y ridícula de Amy...¿aparezco en un juego?-Dije sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Pero ahí estaba. El vestido azul, los accesorios azules, el pelo asta los tobillos y sin espinas, los ojos azules, el pelaje rosa...y encima arriba ponía mi nombre: Claudia Rose the Hedgehog-

-Alucino y flipo.-Dije.

Pero empecé a jugar la partida. Claudia era aún más bajita que Amy y era prácticamente una niña patosa.

Entonces vi la sangre de nuevo...Claudia se horrorizó como yo...pero...también había piezas metálicas. Nos fuimos acercando y...descubrimos robot's de Eggman sin tripas, sin cerebro, sin piezas, sin brazos, ni piernas, ni cabeza...estaban rotos...¿que? O más bien, ¿quien los destruyó?

La pantalla se puso en negro, y entonces...apareció delante de Claudia...Sonic...pero no...no era Sonic...era un erizo con las cejas cosidas, igual que la boca. Tenía las zapatillas llenas de sangre, su azul era oscuro como la noche, sus ojos de color negro, y su barriga, brazos y mejillas (donde está la nariz, boca ect) estaba negro.

Sonrió, y se acercó levemente hacia ella.

Claudia simplemente sacó el martillo y le plantó cara. Se oyó una risa malvada y se apagó la pantalla. Aparecieron las letras rojas... "Lo siento, Rose, pero has perdido" decían.

Entonces apareció la cara de ese Sonic ultra realista, parecía que me iba a atacar. Arriba ponía "¿Por qué tan seria?"

Me asuste tanto...creí que se me paraba el corazón...entonces apareció la garra de Sonic, y se movió en la tele...y noté que algo caía por mi mejilla...la toqué y me miré.

-Sangre...-Musité.

Se volvió a oír la risa malvada, y entonces...todo se desvaneció...literalmente.

Se había ido la luz: ¡Me había salvado!

Saqué rápidamente el CD, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rompí por la mitad.

-Ala...ya esta...-Dije sudando frío. Rompí en más pedazos el disco y lo quemé.-Que te vaya bien en el infierno...-musité.

–

**Y acá termina la pesadilla.**

**Sería un sueño, o sería realidad?**

**Si es una realidad, ¿como los personajes me veían?**

**Y si era un sueño, ¿por qué tengo esta raja en la mejilla?**

**La nota que quería poner Tarken XD:**

"**Hey Claudia  
te regalo este juego para que lo destruyas,no lo juegues o moriras y si juegas pues suerte y que el malvado de Sonic no se apodrere de tu alma,comnmigo pudo aunque luego acabe tirando el PC por la ventana xD"**

**XDDDD**

**Tarken pertenece a Shadow-el-erizo-15**

** Sonicsew me pertenece a mi :3 Claudia también.**

**Los personajes originales pertenecen a SEGA**


End file.
